peelfandomcom-20200213-history
17 July 1987 (Radio Bremen)
Show ; Name * John Peel Show ; Station * Radio Bremen (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD * 1987-07-17 ; Comments *Peel mentions that third world countries embassies in London seem to have expensive cars and ponders what their starving citizens think of them. *Peel plays several tracks from the Lets Try Another Ideal Guest House compilation that supports those who are homeless and also Davy D's latest album. *Peel plays a track from Eugene Chadbourne covering the Count Five's Psychotic Reaction. *Peel plays a track from Jerry Lee Lewis covering Hank Williams' Cold Cold Heart and says the person who is singing on first line of the song sounds like Elvis Presley, although he says it's very unlikely it is. *Peel plays a track from the James Taylor Quartet, who do a cover of Lalo Schifrin's Mission Impossible, used in the TV and films of the same name. Tracklisting * File 1 * A Witness: Fag Lane Maurice Wind (v/a album - Lets Try Another Ideal Guest House) Backs *Major Worries: Product Of Jamaica (7") Jah All Mighty *Echo & The Bunnymen: Lips Like Sugar (album - Echo & The Bunnymen) WEA *Sprung Aus Den Wolken: All To Yah Cosma (album - The Story Of Electricity) Les Disques Du Soleil Et De L'Acier *Young Fresh Fellows: When The Girls Get Here (album - The Men Who Loved Music) Frontier *D.J. Slice: Slice It Up (shared 12" with Kool Rock Jay - Check It Out / Slice It Up) Erika *Passmore Sisters: Difficult (v/a album - Lets Try Another Ideal Guest House) Backs *Broken Jug: Gimme Cop (album - Burning Down The Neighbourhood) Glitterhouse *King Kong: Job (7") Apple Tree *Dragsters: Fine Sense Of Humour (v/a album - Lets Try Another Ideal Guest House) Backs *Eugene Chadbourne With Evan Johns & The H-Bombs: Psychotic Reaction (album - Vermin Of The Blues) Fundamental *Davy D Featuring Hurricane: Bring It (album - Davy's Ride) Def Jam *Ripcord: Furder (album - Defiance Of Power) Manic Ears *Big Stick: Drag Racing (12") Blast First *Premi: Yaar Mere Di Chaal (album - Mein Tere Hogayee) Multitone *'File 2' *Pussy Galore: Spin Out (album - Pussy Gold 5000) Buy Our *Jerry Lee Lewis: Cold Cold Heart (album - Duets) Sun *Davy D Featuring Hurricane: Keep Your Distance (album - Davy's Ride) Def Jam *Dead Kennedys: The Man With The Dogs (album - Give Me Convenience Or Give Me Death) Alternative Tentacles *Billy Bennett: She Was Poor But She Was Honest (album - Almost A Gentleman) Topic *Politicians: Car Crash (album - Meat) Glitterhouse *Al Campbell: Too Late (7") Taxi *T. Rex: Jewel (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Bad Dress Sense: Never Mine (album - Goodbye... It Was Fun) Vinyl Solution *T La Rock: This Beat Kicks (12" - This Beat Kicks / Scratch Monopoly) Fresh *14 Iced Bears: Like A Dolphin (v/a album - Lets Try Another Ideal Guest House) Backs *A.C. Temple: All Hail Discordia (album - Songs Of Praise) Furthur *James Taylor Quartet: Mission Impossible (album - Mission Impossible) Re-elect The President ‎ *General Tree: See Them A Come (12") Black Scorpio *Cassandra Complex: Beyond Belief (album - Hello America) Rouska File ; Name * 1) Peel On Bremen Vier - 1987-07-17A.mp3 * 2) Peel On Bremen Vier - 1987-07-17B.mp3 ; Length * 1) 0:55:18 * 2) 0:55:35 ; Other * 1-2) Thanks to Eddie Berlin! ; Available * 1-2) Mooo Category:Radio Bremen Category:1987 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Eddie Berlin Tapes